Angel Eyes Devil Smile
by AlyssaxXxShane
Summary: So Kaoru Hitachiin & Haruhi Fujioka have been sold into the Japanese Sex Slave Trade! With only each other to count on, will they ever make it out? Will they ever find Hikaru? Genre: Angst/Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort
1. Cold Rememberance

He didn't really know what to think of it; his heart hurt when he did. His head hung, eyes closed as he felt the first rays of sunlight stream through his single, barred window; burning through his eyelids.

Kaoru Hitachiin's eyes snapped open; his body jerking back against the cement wall behind him to get away from the unforgiving rays of sun.

He lifted his arm to shield as he bit his lower lip lightly; growling. He hated this place; but what choice did his have?

"You're awake, Kaoru?" Kaoru blinked slowly, turning his head to look out through his jail cell bars, seeing Haruhi Fujioka in her own cell; her small hands holding onto the bars as she looked at him with her deep brown gaze.

He let out a soft sigh; his golden eyes closing for a moment, "Yes, Haruhi; are you alright? I heard what happened last night." Haruhi sat back on her knees and spat at the floor, "Yeah, I'm fine. I don't really care what out 'master' does with us anymore." Kaoru gave a cold smirk, "You mean, our pimp?" Haruhi glared at the floor, "Yeah."

Kaoru turned his head from her, glancing at the stone wall across from him as he thought, "_It's been…6 months, 1 week and 5 days… since the disaster."_

* * *

What Kaoru was referring to was the night of November 18th, 2011: when an unknown assailant broke into his mansion home; killing both his multi-millionaire parents & kidnapping him and his older twin brother, Hikaru Hitachiin.

They, along with Haruhi -as Kaoru later found out- were sold into the Japanese sex trade. Kaoru & Hikaru were devastated to be seperated; but Hikaru vowed to find Kaoru again someday; and Kaoru hoped that he would. If he didn't manage to find Hikaru first, that was.

When his 'master', son of a Japanese mafia boss, named Kyoya Ootori, purchased him, he learned that Haruhi was also taken from her home and sold.

Kaoru felt slight comfort at having at least one person he knew; the chance that it even happened was one in a million. Haruhi the same; but she was devastated as well to learn Hikaru was seperately sold.

So, not only was it Kaoru's desire to get Hikaru back; it was also Haruhi's. The group had been like the Three Musketeers since 2nd grade; when Haruhi moved to their town. Despite their differences -like Haruhi's seriousness and poverty, compared to the Hitachiin Twins' silliness and millions- they immediately clicked; Haruhi being the first person to understand the twins; and honestly, that was all they wanted.

* * *

Kaoru was pulled out of his thoughts as the heavy metal door, that locked he and Haruhi in their part of the dungeon Kyoya saw fit to keep his slaves in, opened.

Kaoru frowned as a servant of Kyoya entered: Umehito Nekozawa; he was his and Haruhi's primary caretaker.

"Morning, darlings." Umehito cooed, his black cloak's hood hiding his eyes. He walked in between Kaoru's and Haruhi's cells, and asked, "Do you guys know what day it is?"

Kaoru looked at the cell wall on his right side; the side that wasn't the bars, and examined his deep gash marks on the wall.

"It's May 30th." He answered shortly. Umehito chuckled darkly, "Ah, yes; your… personal calendar." Kaoru rolled his eyes as Umehito continued, "While you are indeed correct on the day, Kaoru-chan, I mean it's yours and Haruhi's bath day."

Haruhi immediately ground out, "Umehito, no. The guy I was with last night was incredibly harsh; my vagina is still throbbing. I can't walk." Umehito let out a light chuckle at that, and said, "No worries, Haruhi-chan. I will carry you to the bath house after breakfast."

He then turned on his heel and left; shutting the heavy door behind him. Kaoru let out a breath, "That guy is unbelievable." He glanced over to see Haruhi biting her lower lip, "Kaoru, I'm also worried that… the water and soap will sting me…" Kaoru frowned at Haruhi's concern and replied, "I know… but it can't be helped. You know what happens when an order is refused." Haruhi didn't have a chance to reply as Umehito re-entered with their breakfast.

* * *

Kaoru frowned as their regular breakfast -a bowl of porridge- was passed through the bars to him. "Hm; was 'master' Kyoya not happy with the money I brought in last night?"

Umehito gave a soft laugh at Kaoru's obvious use of sarcasm as he passed Haruhi her bowl of oatmeal, "Ah, you always know when he's not pleased. He simply took pity on Haruhi-chan; he knows that Takashi Morinozuka is a… very sadistic customer." Kaoru nodded slowly, "Hm."

"I'll be back in ten minutes to collect your bowls, then it's off to the bath house!" Umehito announced as he made his exit.

Haruhi slowly ate her maple sugar flavored oatmeal, "Cheer up, Kao. Tonight's Wednesday; I'll bet you'll pull in some big money for our oh so gracious 'master.' "

Kaoru rolled his eyes at Haruhi's use of the term master, and quickly finished off the offending porridge, "I guess that's right; what about you? Will you be able to work tonight?"

Haruhi chewed thoughtfully, shaking brown bangs out of her eyes, "Well, I would say no, but Kyoya isn't so 'gracious' as to give us a night off; no matter how bad we've been hurt during an encounter. It's business, he says."

And how Kaoru hated this business.

Umehito was back as promised within ten minutes; he disposed of their breakfast bowls, then unlocked their cells.

"Can you stand, Haruhi-chan?" Umehito asked as he stood inside her cell; awaiting to carry her as he said. Kaoru just stood outside her cell; arms crossed, golden eyes focused on her.

Haruhi didn't respond; she just simply grabbed the bars in front of her, and hauled herself up; wincing.

Umehito nodded, and carefully picked her up bridal-style. "Alright; off we go to the bath house, darlings." He said as he left her cell; Kaoru trailing behind.

* * *

**(A/N: You remember the bath house from the anime movie Spirited Away? Well, that is how I imagine this bath house looking similar too.)**

When they arrived, Kaoru could tell their were other servants/caretakers with other sex slaves using it. He glanced around as the walked down the huge, single dividing hallway; recognizing some of the slaves he saw.

"Ah, here we are!" Umehito said, walking into a cubicle with a tub the size of a big hot tub.

Kaoru undressed himself and slowly slipped in; his ass barely hurting from work the night previous.

As soon as he was in the soothing aloe water, he turned his head and saw that Haruhi was in so much pain she couldn't undress herself, so Umehito had to strip her.

"Ah… ow…" Haruhi murmured as Umehito slid down her panties. "Sorry, Haruhi-chan." She gave a slight shrug, "It's fine…" Then, he gently picked her up and lowered her slowly into the water next to Kaoru.

"Kaoru-chan, I have to run a few quick errands for Master Kyoya, so take care of Haruhi." With that, Umehito made his swift exit; leaving Kaoru and Haruhi alone.

Kaoru glanced at Haruhi's slightly pained face, "Does it burn?" She licked her lips, "Yeah, kinda… but the aloe in the water is making it… not so bad…" He gave a tired smile, and turned to grab a cotton wash cloth and soap off of the ledge attached to the tub.

Kaoru had always seen Haruhi as his little sister, and felt that it was his duty to look after her; especially since they were all they had at the moment.

Haruhi turned slightly so Kaoru could wash her back. "This must suck…" he murmured, washing her shoulders next. Haruhi gave a breathless chuckle, "Yeah, well… it's life, Kaoru." He rolled his eyes as he washed the rest of her body; being careful of her vaginal area.

After he had washed her hair, Kaoru was nearly done bathing himself as Umehito returned with two towels and a fresh change of clothes.

"Ah, did you get her taken care of?" He asked, putting the towels and clothes on a table in their cubicle.

Kaoru nodded, rinsing his hair out, "Yeah." Then he stood, and got out of the tub; leaning down to help Haruhi out.

After they were both dressed and the water drained from the tub, Umehito took Haruhi from Kaoru's arms and said, "Now; Master Kyoya wants to see you both in his chambers immediately. He wants to speak with you about your patrons tonight." Kaoru and Haruhi shared apathetic looks as Umehito turned with her, and led the way out of their cubicle.

* * *

**A/N: Aha, well, I had this random desire to write a fanfic with... sex slaves and shit like that. So, after a hard decision, I chose Ouran. As you can probably tell, I changed the relationships between the characters quite a bit; if I didn't, there's no way I could write this. lol Kyoya a sex slave owner... right. More like a pimp, but you get the idea. Oh, and this IS a yaoi fic for the most part; Haruhi is a main character as well as Kaoru, but she is not a romantic interest; Kaoru is still gay. Review please! ~Aly~**


	2. Business as Usual

Kyoya Ootori was writing in his black notebook when Umehito entered with Kaoru and Haruhi.

"I have brought them as you've requested, Master Kyoya," Umehito said, bowing slightly with Haruhi still in his arms.

Kyoya glanced up slowly from his work at his oak desk, and nodded, "Yes. Thank you; hand the girl to Kaoru. I need to speak with them alone." Umehito handed Haruhi to Kaoru, then bowed again before leaving; shutting the heavy dark oak doors behind him.

Kaoru held on gently to Haruhi as his solid, gold eyes met with Kyoya's charcol black. "You can't expect Haruhi to be able to perform tonight… Master Kyoya." He stated; shifting his weight to better support Haruhi.

Kyoya's eyebrows knitted in slight annoyance at Kaoru's words. He was aware of her pain; for it was obvious she could not stand. But for Kyoya Ootori, for ALL the Ootoris, business was business; it wasn't for pleasure. It was for money.

The 17-year-old sex slave master adjusted his glasses position on his nose, looking down at his notebook, "Yes, well, I'm afraid it just can't be helped, Kaoru; Haruhi is a strong girl. She'll survive."

Kaoru's eyes sharpened, and he was about to reply but was cut off by Kyoya. "Anyway, there's a reason I called you both here; your patrons tonight are importants ones…" he drifted off; his smouldering gaze slowly meeting Kaoru's molten gaze.

"It's very important, that you don't fuck up." Kyoya licked his lips, sitting back in his leather-upholstered chair, "I promise the punishment would be a lot worse than just doing your job correctly." He gave a sadistic smile, and said, "Is that understood?"

Haruhi kept silent, looking at the floor; but Kaoru had trouble biting back his anger, "Yes… we understand." Kyoya raised an eyebrow, and stood; reaching across his desk and swiftly smacked Kaoru across his left cheek.

Haruhi's eyes widened at the scene just a foot above her, and Kaoru just bit his lip to the point of bleeding as Kyoya inquired, "Yes… **what**, Kaoru Hitachiin?"

Kaoru licked his lip and swallowed; tasting the metallic of his blood, and ground out, "Yes, Master Kyoya."

Kyoya gave a self-satisfied smirk as he sat back down; his elbows resting on the desk, and his fingers interlaced, "Good boy. Now, for the names of your patrons…"

Kyoya quickly opened one of his four fairly large desk drawers, and pulled out his black appointment book; slamming it down and furiously flipping through the pages until he came to the one he was looking for.

"Ah," he said; his finger pointing at the patron's name, "Here we are. For you, Kaoru; your important patron this evening is Master Tamaki Suoh." Kaoru's eyebrows raised in surprise; Tamaki Suoh was a renowned sex slave owner; the Suoh family was the Ootori family's biggest rival in the sex slave business.

"But, I don't understand," Kaoru started, "Why would he bother with me?" Kyoya looked up from his book, and gave a simple shrug, "It deters me too, Kaoru; that's why I'm telling you: **don't** fuck up. It'll be the last thing you ever do."

Kaoru frowned, but held his tongue and nodded. He glanced down at Haruhi as she spoke up, "What about me, Master Kyoya? Who am I to entertain this evening?"

Kyoya looked back down at the list, "Master Yasuchika Haninozuka… the younger brother of another notorious sex slave lord, Mitsukuni Haninozuka." Haruhi's eyes widened, "But! Isn't Master Mitsukuni himself just 18?"

Kyoya smirked at that, looking straight into Haruhi's confused dark brown orbs, "Yes, and I assume you are pertaining to the youth of Yasuchika when you say that; for he is indeed just 14."

Her eyes widened in disbelief, "There's… there's gotta be something illegal about that!" Kaoru rolled his eyes as Kyoya gave a bitter chuckle, "Honey… everything about our business is fucking illegal. Get used to it."

Kaoru and Haruhi shared disgusted glances as Kyoya looked back down at his appointment book and with a flick of his wrist, said, "You're dismissed."

Kaoru left Kyoya's chambers, shutting his heavy oak doors using his back. "Fuck," he breathed, walking away with Haruhi, "those damn things are heavy."

Haruhi gave a small smirk, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Aren't I getting heavy yet?" He looked ahead, chuckling, "Nah; let's find Umehito."

Umehito was, in fact, back at the dungeon; cleaning out their cells. As Kaoru walked up, he saw that his bedding was being replaced.

"Umehito? Are you done with Haruhi's cell yet?" he asked; his arms starting to tire of holding the girl.

Umehito stood, his bangs falling into his eyes, "Oh, yes, Kaoru-chan; I cleaned hers first. You may lay her down."

Kaoru then swiftly entered her cell, and gently lowered her onto her bed. Haruhi let out a breath of relief and admitted, "I thought you were gonna drop me…" Kaoru gave a smile and said, "Now, why would I do that?" Then, without waiting for her reply, he left her cell and crossed into his own; to speak with Umehito.

"So," Umehito said, putting fresh sheets on Kaoru's bed as Kaoru himself sat down in the single chair, "Who are these oh so important patrons Master Kyoya was fretting about?"

Kaoru sat back in his poorly padded chair, crossing his right leg over his left, "Masters Tamaki Suoh & Yasuchika Haninozuka." Umehito paused in his work, turning his head in what seemed like bewilderment to Kaoru, "What? Master Tamaki? He's a great rival of Master Kyoya!"

Kaoru nodded his head knowingly, "Yes, I know. He's my patron apparently. I've never even met him before." Umehito gasped and said, "You've never met Master Tamaki? Oh, Kaoru-chan, I tell you! He's a beautiful sight!" Kaoru smirked, listening, "I always knew you were gay." With that, the eccentric caretaker changed the subject.

"Uh, so, Master Yasuchika must be Haruhi-chan's patron then… correct?" By this point, Umehito had changed the sheets completely and changed places with Kaoru.

As Kaoru laid back on his bed, he answered, "Yes. He is for her; but I don't understand why Kyoya would allow someone so young to be a patron. He's only 14, you know." Umehito gave a bemused chuckle, "Hm, yes. I forget how young you are in this business; understand, Kaoru-chan, that anything goes. It may be wrong, but so is everything to do with it. Master Yasuchika's age is of no issue to anyone. Even if it was; you ought to know by now that it's about the money."

Kaoru scowled, turning on his side towards the wall; obviously done talking. Umehito simply stood, chuckling lightly, "I'll see you darlings later. It's nearing suppertime." Then he took his leave; and Kaoru thought to himself, "_Where did all the time go?_"

* * *

Haruhi was awoken what must have been several hours later by a screaming match between two other female sex slaves who were being drug out by a few of Kyoya's thugs.

She tilted her head, watching them being taken out, and she sighed, rubbing her eyes. "What a joke," she murmured, managing to sit up in her bed.

She threaded her slender fingers through her short brown hair; which, within the last six months had grown nearly down to the top of her shoulders, and looked to her right towards Kaoru's cell.

Kaoru looked back at Haruhi; as he had been disturbed from his fitful slumber by the screaming inmates as well.

"What time do you think it is, Haruhi?" The strawberry blonde asked; standing and walking over to his toliet to piss.

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders, looking out her small, barred window, and said, "By the looks of the sun, it's probably about 5:30 pm, 6:00 pm."

Kaoru zipped up his jeans and washed his hands at his small sink, "Hm. Umehito should be-" but Kaoru never got the chance to finish his sentence, because just then Umehito entered the dungeon carrying two bowls of salad for their quick dinner.

"Eat up, my darlings! It's about time to start work!" Umehito said, clapping his hands together.

Kaoru rolled his eyes, sitting with his legs crossed on his bed as he ate, "You seem more excited than us, Umehito." The said man chuckled darkly, and said, "Just trying to lighten the mood, Kaoru-chan; I heard there was a bit of a commotion earlier."

Haruhi nodded, sitting in her bed with her back against the wall as she ate, "Oh, yeah… I don't know why, but two of the older slaves were dragged out… two females; kicking and screaming."

Umehito took his usual seat in the chair that resided in Kaoru's cell, "Oh really? Two of the older?" He looked to be in deep thought, "Well in that case it was probably Atsuko & Hiyumi." Kaoru nodded; remembering that the middle-aged woman Atsuko had dusty brown hair, "Yeah, it was them. Annoying twats if you ask me." Umehito laughed lightly at that, "Yes, well I think they're being sold."

Haruhi frowned, placing her empty bowl on the cement floor below her, "Being sold? Is Kyoya tired of them?" Umehito shrugged his cloak-covered shoulders, "From what I heard, they just weren't bringing in enough business; Master Kyoya has no tolerance for stragglers."

Neither Kaoru or Haruhi responded to this; so Umehito took that as his cue and stood, picking up Kaoru's empty bowl as he did, "Are you two ready to meet your patrons?" Haruhi and Kaoru shared looks across the small hall the seperated their cells, and said, in unison, "As ready as ever."

* * *

**A/N: Ah, I bet you were wanting to see how it went down with Masters Tamaki and Yumichika…. BUT! Unfortunately, that will have to wait until chapter three. haha but I hope you all enjoyed this one; to some extent. Anyway, review please! ~Aly~**


	3. Enter: Master Tamaki Suoh

Kaoru trailed along behind Umehito, carrying Haruhi, as he lead them to the part of Kyoya's mansion that was used for the illegal activities.

Kaoru frowned as the entered the first hallway; this part of the mansion was always lit with red lights; a reference to the legal red-light district. Aside from that, there was a long oriental rug that spread the entire length of the hallway; of every hallway for a sense of home. Though everyone knew better than to be fooled by the décor.

They traveled down a few more hallways until the group came to a mahogany door that had a gold plate on it that read, 'YASUCHIKA HANINOZUKA'.

Umehito turned to Kaoru; his black cloak seeming more ominous than usual, "This is where she gets off, Kaoru-chan." Kaoru glanced down at Haruhi and sighed, "Be careful, Haruhi." Haruhi shrugged as she was handed to Umehito, "Where has that gotten me?" Kaoru nodded; as she had a point.

After Umehito returned to the hallway, he shut the door and said, "Kaoru-chan? Follow me." Kaoru nodded, and followed Umehito further down the hallway; glancing back at Yasuchika's door.

Soon after, they arrived at a door with the gold plate, 'TAMAKI SUOH.' Umehito seemed nervous -as he was messing with the button of this cloak- and said, "Kaoru-chan, remember what Master Kyoya said to you. This is important."

Kaoru crossed his arms, and nodded, "Yeah, I know, Umehito; I won't let Kyoya down. I know better than that…" Umehito turned towards him, giving a fleeting smile as he knocked on the door, "Master Tamaki?"'

It was quiet a moment before the door slowly opened; revealing a stunning sight.

Kaoru's eyes widened noticably; he also felt his breath hitch. Umehito wasn't kidding when he said he was beautiful; for he was: a golden mop of messy blonde hair covered Tamaki's head; he had shining deep violet eyes and porcelain skin. Kaoru swore he had never seen anything like him.

"Oh, Nekozawa-san? How good to see you again." Tamaki said, flashing a smile at Umehito; Kaoru could tell that Umehito was also having trouble controlling his natural reactions to this man.

"Master Tamaki, you look well. I never thought we'd meet again for a while after the last Regional Sex Trade Convention." Umehito said, playing nervously with his fingers.

Tamaki chuckled, raking a slender hand through his blonde hair, "Ah, yes, I know what you mean; with Master Kyoya Ootori being a great rival of mine, you didn't expect me." He paused, leaning against the door frame, "To be honest with you, I didn't expect I'd be here either; but a patron and close friend of mine from France, Éclair Tonnerre, told me about an extraordinary encounter she'd had with a young sex slave from Japan; and he just happened to belong to Master Kyoya."

Kaoru's eyes widened; Éclair Tonnerre was a regular of his, but he didn't know she was associated with the Suohs. He couldn't believe what a small world it was.

Umehito nodded, "Oh I see; yes, Mistress Éclair does visit Master Kyoya often… for Kaoru Hitachiin." He then gestured to the young 16-year-old boy beside him.

Tamaki's violet eyes flickered to Kaoru's golden ones, and he gave an easy smile, "Why, Kaoru Hitachiin; Éclair was right." Kaoru blinked, "W-what do you mean, Tam- I mean, Master Tamaki?"

Tamaki gave a good-humored laugh at Kaoru's slip-up, and said, "Well, Éclair told me that you have the prettiest strawberry blonde hair and molten gold eyes that sparkle like diamonds; she is correct. You are a beautiful sight, Kaoru; I see why Kyoya charges high dollar for your company."

This was all news to Kaoru; he didn't realize that Kyoya charged more money for him than some of the other sex slaves; but he did know he was gorgeous, and that was probably the reason why. He still couldn't help but blush at the blonde master's flattery.

"Uh, um… thank you so much, Master Tamaki." Kaoru then bowed slightly as Umehito chuckled, "Master Tamaki, have a good evening with this one." Tamaki gave a slight smirk as his answer and then said, "See you in a bit, Nekozawa-san."

Umehito bowed to Tamaki then turned to Kaoru and said, "Do well, Kaoru-chan." Then he disappeared down the red glow of the hallway as Tamaki said, "Please come in and join me, Kaoru." Kaoru turned his attention to him, and said, "Yes, thank you." He was really nervous now, but he could only perform to the best of his ability.

Kaoru could tell as soon as he stepped into this 'performance room', that it was one of the most expensive to rent; a lavish purple silk carpet covered the floor, and the tapestries on the walls were mixtures of purples, blues and golds. Essentially, everything matched the blonde master perfectly; even the violet-silk bedspread where there were rose petals strewn across the king-sized canopy-top bed.

He was absolutely stunned; Kaoru had never had a patron that could afford this room; therefore, he'd never seen it.

As he looked around more, noticing the candles on the black table with two wine glasses, Tamaki said, "Kaoru?" Kaoru, who was still standing by the door in awe, shook his head and looked Tamaki's way.

"Yes, Master Tamaki?" He asked, noticing that Tamaki had the adjoining bathroom's door open.

"I think I fancy a bath first; care to join me?" He casually asked, already unbuttoning his white silk blazer.

Kaoru's eyes widened; okay this was definitely new to him. Any patron he'd ever had -granted he'd only been there six months- wanted to go straight to the sex; not take a bath.

Although surprised, Kaoru quickly gathered his thoughts and gave a smile, "Why, I'd be delighted to, Master Tamaki," Kaoru walked towards him, now starting to flirt, "Would you like me to help undress you?"

Tamaki gave a sly smile, reading through Kaoru's ruse, "Is that your wish, Kaoru? To undress me?" Kaoru didn't allow his perfect mask to falter; although he hated this business, with someone as gorgeous as Tamaki to fuck with, it didn't seem too bad; so he really couldn't say he didn't want to.

Kaoru gave his best seducing smile, and his gold eyes flashed due to the candle light around them, "Yes, Master Tamaki," he drawled; running his right hand down the older teen's clothed chest, "it would be my pleasure to undress you for your bath."

Tamaki found himself even more facinated and turned on by the golden-eyed Japanese boy; even though he could tell Kaoru was just doing his job, something felt slightly different about it.

He chuckled as he gently grasped Kaoru's thin wrist, and slowly bent down to whisper in the boy's ear, "Please undress me, Kaoru." Kaoru swore he felt something snap in him when he heard those words.

He pulled back far enough from Tamaki to where their eyes met; and he just stared into the violet pools for a minute; surprised that Tamaki didn't say a single word.

Kaoru wasn't really aware of this silence as both his hands cupped the blonde smooth face, and continued to stare into his eyes, searching; and something told him that no one could fake that kind of sincerity.

Tamaki searched Kaoru's golden orbs as Kaoru did his; he wasn't sure what it was the boy was looking for, but he let him do as he pleased. Unlike most sex slave masters, Tamaki held a certain kindness for them.

After Kaoru came back to Earth, he quickly slammed his and Tamaki's lips together; kissing him frantically.

Tamaki was caught off-guard by this sudden change, but that didn't deter him one bit; he kissed back just as fiercely as he felt his undershirt being unbuttoned.

Kaoru moaned lightly as he felt Tamaki's warm tongue invade his mouth; the man tasted of strawberries and cream; a delicious mixture.

He managed to get Tamaki's undershirt off during the kiss, and went straight to his white silk slacks; undoing the belt before unbuttoning the pants.

Soon, Tamaki was so enveloped in the kiss that he lost track of what was going on; there was just him and this gorgeous boy before him. He fought Kaoru in a battle for dominace and easily won; freely exploring his mouth. It was then he felt that his boxers had been removed.

Kaoru licked his lips as Tamaki pulled back; obviously noticing that he was no longer clothed, and was sporting a raging hard-on.

Kaoru chuckled, his voice laced with lust, "Well, well…what do we have here, Master?" He reached out with his hand and wrapped it around the pulsing organ; earning a moan from Tamaki's throat.

"Hm… it would appear you've turned me on a great deal… but," Tamaki said, jerking back from him, "we should finish this in the bath."

With those words, Kaoru undressed himself, and followed Tamaki into the large platinum tub as he turned on the jets.

"Ah," Kaoru moaned softly; the water and the jets felt amazing. During his 6 months of forced sex slave labor, he had truly forgotten of how good it felt to be rich.

Tamaki chuckled lightly, "Feels good, hm?" Kaoru blushed lightly, opening his eyes to look at him, "Um, yes, Master Tamaki; I've forgotten how it feels to be rich." Tamaki looked and looked at Kaoru like he was utterly confused; until he realized.

"Wait! You're last name _is_ Hitachiin, isn't it?" Kaoru gave a blank stare, and nodded in response, "Um, yes, Master, it is." Tamaki's violet orbs widened, "You… you're the son of the famous fashion designer Yuzuha Hitachiin! But wait; don't you have a brother?"

Kaoru bit his lip in response to Tamaki's questions, but knew it would be in his best interest to answer him.

"Yes, my mother is Yuzuha… or was." Tamaki's face saddened when he remembered, "Oh yes… that's right; both your mother and father were murdered some time ago, weren't they?" Kaoru looked down, and nodded slowly, "Yes; and after that Regional Sex Slave Trade Convention that you and Umehito were talking about, I don't know what became of my brother, Hikaru."

Tamaki swallowed, his eyes filling with tears, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Kaoru! That's awful!" He paused as Kaoru gave a soft smile and said, "Yes, it is; but… I'm gonna find my brother one of these days."

Tamaki smiled; his eyes shining, "That's the spirit, Kaoru! I bet you will! Which, makes me think… why would sex slave workers go after rich, well-known twins?"

Kaoru blinked, looking at him, "Um… that's a good fucking question. You would have thought it would have been in the news or something-" "But it was! I've been in Japan for a few months to visit my father, and it's been in the newspapers and magazines that the famous fashion designer and her husband were murdered and then their twins mysteriously disappeared." Tamaki interrupted, sitting back against the tub, "There's a search going on, of course, because your brother is the heir to your mother's fortune, but you know that the sex slave business is a hush-hush situation."

Kaoru frowned slightly, "Hm… I figured as much." Tamaki nodded slowly, showing sympathy, "I'm sorry about that, Kaoru." Kaoru shrugged, "Well, I'll get out of here one day; with Haruhi." Kaoru then went on to explain about his childhood friend as Tamaki gave a confused look.

"Oh, so she was kidnapped as well?" Tamaki asked, bewildered. Kaoru nodded, "Yep; amazingly, we were both bought by Kyoya." Tamaki tapped his chin, thinking, "Hm… what if… I could buy both you and your friend Haruhi from Master Kyoya, and then we could track down your brother?"

Kaoru was absolutely surprised at Tamaki's suggestion, "A-are you fucking serious?" Tamaki laughed freely, "Oh yes, most definitely! You seem like a fine, wonderful boy, and I'd love to help you out." Kaoru blinked, still awe-struck, "But…but Kyoya would never go for that; he'd never sell me."

Tamaki smirked, leaning forward in the warm bath and cupped Kaoru's chin, "I wouldn't worry about that; he may be rich and powerful thanks to his _daddy_, but I have my own businesses in two countries that I am the owner of; plus my father; so if I want you…" he whispered, ghosting his lips across Kaoru's, "I'll have you."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry guys! I originally wanted to do just a one-shot chapter with Kaoru and Tamaki, then a one-shot chapter with Haruhi and Yasuchika, but as you can see, as I was typing this up, random shit popped into my head and so… here we are. Anyway, I hope you like and I'll update soon! Review please! ~Aly~**


	4. Master More!

Kaoru wasn't exactly sure when it was he and Tamaki left the bath; after talking, Tamaki took complete control of the situation with his mouth and hands and-

The next thing Kaoru knew, he and the blonde master were on the petal-covered silk bed; kissing heatedly.

He wasn't afraid for once; he wasn't _bothered_ for once as Tamaki pressed gently against his entrance with a lubed finger.

"Hah… Master…" Kaoru breathed, eyes tightly shut and back slightly arched as Tamaki placed butterfly kissed down Kaoru's creamy white chest down to his stomach and back up again.

Kaoru moaned in pleasure as Tamaki's hot mouth enveloped one of his nipples; his free hand playing with the other as his occupied hand gently pushed his finger past the tight ring of muscle.

Kaoru had never had a patron take such care with him; they were usually rough and careless… just wanted to please themselves then be on their way… but Tamaki… oh he was simply wonderful…

Tamaki sucked in a breath around Kaoru's quivering nipple as his finger was finally in the gorgeous boy below him up to the second knuckle; and hot _damn_… the heat was nearly insufferable.

The blonde master sucked gently on Kaoru's nipple, twirling his tongue around it; occasionally biting.

Kaoru licked his lips as he felt the finger completely inside of him; it was slightly uncomfortable, but that was perfectly fine; and he could no longer take the torture of the blonde lord sucking on his chest, so he used his hands to pull his head up and slammed their lips together.

There was a deep, low moan -was it Kaoru? Was it Tamaki? Neither could be sure- as their tongues met in an dominating dance; of which course, Tamaki led.

Tamaki had begun moving his finger inside Kaoru as the boy was distracted with their heated kissing; slowly loosening his muscles.

Kaoru's eyebrows knitted together; twitching as he felt Tamaki's ministrations. He kissed him harder and quicker to the point where they were almost sloppy; needy.

His fingers pulled and tugged on silky blonde hair as Tamaki's warm, soft mouth left his kiss-bruised lips to his milky white column; kissing slightly rougher as he added a second finger into Kaoru's tight heat.

"Hah… fuck!" Kaoru let out a pleasured/pained moan at the feel of two fingers inside of him, "Master…!" He bit his bottom lip as Tamaki slowly moved his fingers while beginning to suck on the younger boy's pale neck.

Kaoru licked his lips as the pain started to lessen and unconsciously began to move against the blonde lord's fingers.

"Ah… hnnngg, Tama…ki…" He moaned softly, feeling said boy begin to scissor with his fingers while his mouth suckled on Kaoru's collarbone; loving the taste of his porcelin skin.

Tamaki _loved_ how his named sounded coming out of those sweet, soft lips; his name had been shouted plenty of times by male and female whores alike; and _none_ of them turned him on as much as the moaning, writhing mess below him.

The blonde master kissed his way back up to Kaoru's lips, sucking on his bottom lip insistently as he felt Kaoru's hips moving faster against his fingers and his own hands tugging harsher at his hair; he loved it all.

"Kaoru," he breathed against his lips, slipping his tongue inside; he tasted of cinnamon… so delicious…

Kaoru groaned slightly as he felt Tamaki's hard-on rub against his thigh; he also felt wetness; he knew he was ready to take him.

"Master…" he moaned lowly against the other's soft, wet lips, "Take… take me… please, Master…" Tamaki chuckled, loving the breathless sound, "Yes, of course, Kaoru; your wish is my command."

Tamaki left one last kiss on Kaoru's swollen lips as he removed his fingers; reaching over to the bedside table for the lube.

Kaoru then sat up, panting slightly, "Allow me, Master Tamaki." He said, reaching for the strawberry-scented lube in Tamaki's hands.

Tamaki gave a soft, sensuous smile, "Yes…" Honestly, Kaoru just wanted to see what Tamaki's face would look like contorted in pleasure.

Kaoru gave a soft smirk as he squeezed a generous amount of the slick, cool gelled liquid, and slathered it up and down Tamaki's hot, pulsing length.

Tamaki hissed in pleasure; his teeth clenched and eyebrows knitted together, "Damn, Kaoru," he panted as said boy moved his hand expertly up and down his hard cock.

Tamaki swallowed, throwing his head back in ecstasy; now beginning to move his hips in time with Kaoru's strokes.

Kaoru licked his lips; his cloudy gold eyes trained on Tamaki's beautiful face. He looked… he looked absolutely… Kaoru found that he couldn't come up with a word that did the blonde master justice.

Tamaki groaned in pleasure as he felt Kaoru gently scrape his nails against his cock, "Ugnn… hah, okay, Kaoru; stop, I'm gonna…" A hiss, "I'm gonna cum."

Kaoru smirked, slowly removing his hand, "But Master; isn't that the point?" Tamaki didn't reply right away; he was still trying to catch his breath, his blonde bangs hanging in his lust-darkened violet eyes.

"Why, yes, Kaoru," He finally answered, looking up into the other's eyes, "That is the point, but…" Tamaki leaned forward; gently shoving Kaoru onto his back, "I'd much rather cum inside you." Kaoru then blushed gently; not sure _exactly_ why he was _now_ embarrassed, but he left it alone as Tamaki positioned himself at his entrance.

"Are you ready, my sweet boy?" Tamaki whispered softly; rubbing circles gently on Kaoru's thighs as he parted them; lifting them to rest on his broad shoulders.

Kaoru shifted slightly, getting comfortable, "Yes Master; just fuck me. Now. I don't know how much longer I can wait." He finished the sentence with a lustrous smirk.

And Tamaki found that he couldn't either as he began to enter Kaoru without warning; slowly, and moaning as his entrance's tight ring of muscle gave way.

Kaoru's eyes widened and he gasped at the intrustion; swallowing and lifting a hand to his mouth and biting a finger; watching Tamaki's face intently as his face contorted in pleasure.

'_Hah… fuck… he's so tight… and damn that heat…_' Tamaki thought; trying his hardest to keep his sanity so as not to hurt the boy by shoving his thick length the rest of the way into his tight hole.

Kaoru, with his free hand, clawed the sheets and mumbled through his finger, "Just fucking shove it in." At that, Tamaki lost his restraint and shoved himself the rest of the way into the awaiting heat of the moaning boy below him.

"Ah fuck!" Kaoru ground out; almost biting his finger to the point of bleeding; it was too much, oh, too much; he was… he was huge…

Tamaki panted, leaning forward to move Kaoru's hand and then plant a soft kiss on his lips, whispering, "Does it hurt?" Kaoru opened his eyes slowly, meeting concerned violet ones and whispered back, "You're… you're big, Master… too big…" Tamaki gave a slight smile as he kissed Kaoru again, "It'll be alright… you're in control, Kaoru."

Kaoru gave a lazy smile as Tamaki leaned back up; giving a soft smile of his own awaiting Kaoru's wishes.

Kaoru then started to relax more; realizing that Tamaki was genuine through and through and closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing.

"…You're beautiful, Kaoru…" Tamaki breathed softly; watching and feeling Kaoru relax around him. "So beautiful…"

Kaoru heard him well enough, but couldn't find the strength to open his eyes or reply at the moment; he was trying to get where Tamaki could move; cause fuck _yes_, he _wanted_ him to _move_.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Kaoru, he opened his eyes slowly; finally relaxed enough, and whispered, "Thank you… now _move_." And Tamaki did _not_ need to be told twice as he pulled out and slammed back in.

Kaoru's mouth opened in surprise -and in a silent moan- because when Tamaki slammed back in, he surprisingly managed to hit Kaoru's prostate.

"Ah! Fuck, Master, there! Again!" He moaned, arching his back, "Please!" Tamaki bit his bottom lip, seeing the sight below him and really; all he wanted to do was please Kaoru.

He then pulled out and slammed back in at the same angle, getting a steady rhythm going; Kaoru's hips meeting each thrust.

Yes, the stretching _hurt_; oh fuck, it _hurt_; but the fact that Tamaki kept hitting his prostate for the most part dulled the soreness of being stretched beyond normal.

"Ah, ah, ah, Master…!" Kaoru moaned; continuously seeing stars. Tamaki had trouble keeping his eyes open so he could witness the pleasure on Kaoru's face; it felt _too good, too tight, too hot_.

Kaoru was glad when finally the hurt from the stretching finally dulled down and it actually began to feel really good; besides Tamaki hitting his prostate. _It was just so good._

Tamaki licked his lips; he could tell, he had about reached his limit; but he could tell Kaoru had not.

With a grunt, he reached around with his right hand and began to stroke Kaoru's leaking cock in time with his own thrusts, loving the mewls and gasps that escaped the strawberry blonde's lips below him.

"More! Oh my fucking- Master, more! Harder!" Kaoru gasped; starting to feel his orgasm building in his abdomen as Tamaki's fast strokes and thrusts brought him closer to euphoria.

Tamaki smirked at Kaoru's demand and moaned, tossing his head back, "Ah… hah… yes, Kaoru… yes…" He then increased his speed; hearing the wet slap of his hips against Kaoru's pert ass and got lost in the rhythm.

'_Oh… I'm so close… so…_' Kaoru thought, both of his hands clawing harshly into the bed beneath him, "Mast- ah fuck! Master I'm about- about to-"

Tamaki panted, continuing to pound Kaoru, "Yes… hah cum for me, Kaoru." And that was all it took as Kaoru's eyes clenched shut; his mouth calling out, "Tamaki!" As his cum splattered against his lower stomach and against Tamaki's chest and hand. He realized that he'd dropped the title 'master.'

Tamaki felt Kaoru clamp down around him as he came, feeling the warm liquid cover his hand and chest and he gave a few more thrusts before coming himself, moaning loudly, "Kaoru!" as he filled the boy's cavity to the brim with his seed.

Tamaki closed his eyes as he fell beside Kaoru; panting as he pulled himself out slowly with a wet 'pop'.

"Kaoru… Kaoru…" he whispered breathlessly; pulling the boy to his chest.

Kaoru felt himself being pulled to Tamaki's warm chest as he rode out his orgasm; he'd never had one this good; never. Not from masturbating and _definitely_ not from previous patrons.

After a few minutes of silence and winded breathing, Tamaki managed, "Kaoru… did it feel good?" Kaoru murmured in response, eyes closed as he snuggled his head into Tamaki's neck, "The best…"

Tamaki blinked, glancing at Kaoru's peaceful face and gave a tired, soft smile; but it there was something more about it as he said, "I'm glad, Kaoru… now sleep…" He rested his face in Kaoru's sweet-smelling hair and Kaoru -in his sex-induced haze- realized what word described the man wrapped around him: angel.

* * *

**A/N: Ah soooo I finally wrote it! Haha. Well, I hope you guys like it! Review please! ~Aly~**


	5. Enter: Master Yasuchika Haninozuka

Umehito placed Haruhi on the gold silk-covered king-sized bed as he turned and bowed; addressing the 14-year-old master.

"It's good to see you, Master Yasuchika." He said. Yasuchika nodded; his head resting on his right hand, "Likewise, Umehito." He was silent as he glanced at Haruhi, "So this is the girl my older cousin Takashi spoke of?"

Haruhi's eyes widened, "Takashi's your _relative_?" Yasuchika blinked before lowering his head; giving an amused chuckle, "Hm, yes. He, and my idiotic older brother are quite close. So it's only natural that I hear of Takashi's escapades."

Haruhi frowned slightly, but didn't find it necessary to answer. Umehito then chose this moment to drop into an elegant bow and excuse himself.

"Well, Master Yasuchika, if you require no more, I'll be on my way." Yasuchika nodded his approval, and with that, the eccentric blonde made his exit.

As the heavy door shut, Yasuchika's sandy brown eyes flickered over to Haruhi.

The usually calm and sarcastic girl bit her lip under the intensity of the younger teen's gaze and looked down at the gold bedspread, "Nice to meet you, Master Yasuchika."

Yasuchika was quite observant and intelligent for his age; albeit, a little immature, but he could still feel the slightly nervous aura surrounding the girl.

"Address me as Master Haninozuka." He commanded lightly, lifting his head off of his hand and standing from his chair next to the bed.

Haruhi rolled her eyes in her head, _'Oh wow; kid's got a bit of an ego…'_ She looked up though, and gave him a nervous smile, "As you wish, Master Haninozuka." She cleared her throat lightly; watching as the young teen watched her every move, "What do you want of me?"

Yasuchika blinked; not in confusion, but in concealed curiosity as he finally turned his piercing gaze from her; looking at the table with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine, "Don't be ignorant. Come over to the table with me, and I shall explain."

Haruhi swallowed; her thin legs hanging off the bed, "But, I- sir, your cousin Master Takashi was rather-" "Yes, I know," Yasuchika interrupted her; sitting down at the small table, "But surely you can walk the short distance to the table?"

Haruhi sighed lightly; realizing she didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. She slowly lowered herself to the floor, wincing when she felt a sharp pain shoot up her spine.

"Arrogant bastard," she murmured as she slowly made her way to the table before gingerly taking her seat.

Yasuchika watched her closely, as he picked up the bottle of red Patrimonio wine from Corsica, France, "I see Takashi didn't hold back a bit on you, huh?"

Haruhi didn't gratify Yasuchika's inquiry with a response as he poured both his and her glass full of the delicious ruby red substance.

Haruhi blinked; she found Yasuchika's behavior rather unusual for a patron. Wine drinking wasn't an activity most wanted to engage in with when it came to the fragile and doe-eyed female.

"What is it you want of me?" Haruhi asked again; taking a tentative sip of the wine as Yasuchika nodded that she do so.

The sandy blonde lord let her question hang in the air as he slowly downed half of his wine glass before placing it back on the table, "Information."

Haruhi looked very surprised at this, "W-what? Information, Master Haninozuka?" Yasuchika nodded slowly, "Well, yes; it's why I'm here."

Haruhi gave an annoyed look, "Master Haninozuka, most patrons come to have their way with imprisoned sex slaves; not to gather information."

Yasuchika couldn't help but let out a slightly amused laugh at her bluntness, "You are correct, girl, but listen well." He poured himself some more wine before regaining eye contact with her, "I'm 14 years old; and unlike most boys my age, I have no interest in sex. I have better and bigger things to accomplish."

Haruhi tilted her head in slight confusion; though she was happy that the teen did not want sex from her.

"Information?" Haruhi repeated, her brows knitting in thought, "You wouldn't be happening to be referring to Kyoya?" Yasuchika raised an eyebrow at the loss of the title 'master', and said, "Yes," before taking a sip of his wine.

Haruhi had barely touched her own as she responded, looking around the room, "What business do you have asking me about information on Kyoya?"

Yasuchika thought about this; sitting back in his chair slightly and tapping his fingers on the glass table, "I shouldn't have to explain myself to you, girl," he finally answered.

Haruhi turned her gaze back to the sandy blonde and narrowed her eyes, "If you want information on Kyoya, you're going to have to explain your reasoning for such."

Yasuchika was becoming rather annoyed with the exchange, and so decided to give a quick briefing.

"My brother, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, is the heir to our father's sex slave business. In fact, he owns a few here and there in Japan." He paused to take another sip of the liquid, "Even though he's 18, he acts otherwise. He's addicted to sweets, and our cousin and his other stupid friends continue to convince him that it's perfectly _fine_ for a fucking 18 year old to 'like sweets, and _cute_' things. Fuck, I fee like puking just thinking about it."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, slowly crossing her legs, "Is there a point to this story?" Yasuchika growled, fixing her with a glare, "Hold your tongue, girl! Anyway, like I was saying, he is _completely_ unfit to inherit the company when father passes away. Even at 14, I'd do a better job! But…" he paused, sitting back in his seat, staring at the bottle of wine, "I can't convince my father of that; he won't give me a chance. Just because I can't beat my brother at martial arts."

Haruhi sighed, deciding that she might need the wine after all, and replied, "So what's your plan then? I'm assuming you have some crazy ass scheme, correct?" Yasuchika's brows knitted in curiosity, "Well, yes. I've decided that in order to prove I am worthy to father, I must take over another major sex slaving business; and who better than the notorious Master Kyoya Ootori?"

Haruhi glanced to the side at the bed, thinking, "Well, it makes sense, I guess; and I personally have nothing against it. But I don't believe I'd be of much help when it comes to information. Both Kaoru and I steer clear of that man whenever possible."

Yasuchika frowned, crossing his arms, "Ah. I see. Who would be able to give me the information I desire?" Haruhi looked back at the boy before her; tossing her bangs out of her eyes, "Well, Umehito, naturally. Though I wouldn't count on him to double cross Kyoya."

Yasuchika clicked his tongue, "That man is loyal to Master Kyoya?" Haruhi gave a thoughtful look, "Well, in all honesty, it really seems like it; but perhaps, it could just be fear." He nodded in response, "I see; well, what can you tell me about Umehito then? Does he have any weaknesses?"

Haruhi smirked lightly as she slowly stood up, "Well, men. Attractive men are his weakness. I bet if you could find him one, he'd spill all he knows about 'Master' Kyoya."

Yasuchika bared his teeth at her, "What? Are you saying that _I'm_ not attractive enough?" Haruhi chuckled in slight pain; making her way back over to the bed, "I didn't say that; but in all honestly, you are a kid. I'm not sure if Umehito swings… towards the lower end of the age spectrum. I sure as hell don't."

Yasuchika turned in his seat and glared at the outspoken brunette, "You know, if you don't shut your trap, I can still have my way with you."

Haruhi nearly had the audacity to laugh; be decided against it, and replied, "Oh really? Well, I'm sure then, that 'Master' Kyoya would just _love_ hearing about your plan to take over his corporation."

Yasuchika's eyes widened; he hadn't thought this completely through. In the end, he simply chose to turn back around and pour the rest of the wine into his glass, "Manipulative female."

* * *

**A/N: Aha! This… chapter is like… more then ten days overdue… ANYWAY, this turned out not as planned… but… hey; still surprised ya, right? lol anyway, thank you to my reviewers on last chapter and I am thoroughly glad and thankful that you all enjoyed that chapter. Honestly, I did too. _ Review please! ~Aly~**


	6. A Partnership

Despite their differences, Yasuchika wanted to give Haruhi some credit with Kyoya, and since a sign of the fact that you really enjoyed your visit was usually renting out the room the entire night, he did just that.

Haruhi gave an appreciative smirk as the sandy blonde teen climbed into the king-sized bed with her, "Thanks, Master Haninozuka." He looked at her out of interested cinnamon brown eyes and chuckled, taking his glasses off and setting them on the night stand, "Call me Yasuchika."

Haruhi smirked more at that, "Yasuchika." He clicked his tongue before rolling over on his side, "Good night, Haruhi." She laid flat on her back to avoid too much pain from the night before, and murmured, "Good night," before falling into -for once in 6 months- a restful sleep.

* * *

Tamaki had planned ahead, and so the room he shared with Kaoru was already rented out for the night; sending good signals to Kyoya.

Kaoru had never felt so safe and comfortable; not even before he was thrown in this hellhole.

The strawberry blonde awoke in the middle of the night, and glanced at the alarm clock: 2:10 a.m.

He turned his head and a slow smile took over his face as he glanced at the beautiful face of Tamaki: his pale, soft plush lips parted slightly; his dark eyelashes caressing his cheeks as he breathed slowly. Kaoru didn't think he'd ever see anything or anyone as beautiful again in his life.

He slowly slipped out of the blonde lord's grip, and quietly walked to the bathroom; albeit slowly.

After relieving himself, he glanced at the platnium tub longingly; he figured that it would help his lower body feel better if he were to soak in there for a while. So he filled the tub with warm water and turned on the jets; smiling as he added a bubble-bath called Enchanted Forest before slowly slipping in.

"Oh fuck," he murmured softly, enjoying the warm water and jets, "It's so nice… so nice…" he closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side; letting it rest on his shoulders as he thought about what Tamaki had said. He wasn't sure if there was a way to convince Kyoya to sell him and Haruhi to Tamaki…

He tensed as he thought about Haruhi; he had heard that Yasuchika was cold and rough as well… despite being a little kid. He opened his eyes thinking about it, "Haruhi… I hope you're alright…" it was at that moment that he heard a knock on the room's door.

Kaoru sighed in annoyance before carefully climbing out of the tub and grabbing a bath towel before walking into the room and answering the door.

His golden eyes blinked in surprise at the visitor before him. "Uh… Umehito? What are you doing here?"

Umehito gave a rarely seen excited grin, "It's Haruhi-chan. Master Yasuchika requested to keep her over night! That means she made a good impression. Kyoya is beyond happy with the results. Yours too, of course, Kaoru-chan."

Kaoru smiled, his eyes shining, "That's great news! Is… is she okay?" Umehito tilted his head and nodded; a troubled look on his face, "Yes… when I was called to their room, she looked and sounded perfectly fine to me. I'm not even sure they did anything… it's hard to believe though; knowing Master Yasuchika."

Kaoru glanced over his shoulder at the still sleeping Tamaki, "Yeah. But it's good." He turned his attention back to the cloaked man before him, "I'll tell you what; Master Tamaki was excellent." He licked his lips for emphasis.

Umehito gave a dark, excited laugh, "Oh, I've heard stories, Kaoru-chan. He's somewhat of a celebrity in the Sex Slave Trade. All slaves want him as a master because he's so kind and caring; although it makes you wonder why he has them in the first place."

Kaoru had to agree with that, but hey; there had to be some nice masters…

"Well, I just wanted to let you know about Haruhi-chan. I'll uh… let you get back to your late night bath." He chuckled as he turned on his heel walking the opposite direction, "Good night." Kaoru couldn't help but roll his eyes with a small grin on his face, "Good night, Umehito." He then shut the door heading back to the bathroom, "Things are looking up…"

* * *

Kaoru awoke later that morning to find the warmth of Tamaki missing from his body. He frowned before opening his eyes; just to see the blonde angel in boxers and an opened button-down shirt pouring two cups of coffee.

The strawberry blonde stretched carefully and smiled tiredly, "Morning, Master Tamaki." Tamaki turned to him, surprised he was awake, "Oh, good morning Kaoru." His face then adorned the smile Kaoru loved so much, "I didn't expect you to be awake yet."

Kaoru sat up slowly as Tamaki brought him a cup of coffee, "Eh. It's only like…" he glanced at the clock, "9:20."

Tamaki chuckled, amused, and sat down on the bed beside Kaoru with his own cup of coffee, "So, how are you feeling this morning, Kaoru? You're not in too much pain, are you?" The look of concern on Tamaki's face melted him.

"Um, no, I'm okay. I mean, I took a bath late after you feel asleep to help the slight pain I was in, but it's not bad." Kaoru smiled, "Thank you for asking, Master Tamaki."

Tamaki chuckled, "Hm; I hope you know that you can drop the 'Master' now." Kaoru blushed lightly, "I- thank you, Mas- I mean… T-Tamaki." He murmured softly. Just saying the man's name without the honorific made him feel so much emotion.

Something struck Kaoru, and he looked up at the blonde lord, "By the way, Tamaki; how do you plan on getting Haruhi and I away from Kyoya?" Tamaki said, "Hm…" and looked thoughtful as he tapped his coffee mug with a finger, "I'm not sure yet exactly. Like I mentioned, I plan on using just money, but I have friends in high places that could help me if need be. The point being, it shouldn't be too hard, Kaoru. I will have you."

Kaoru blushed again; he felt like a silly school girl with a crush. "Oh, I see. Well, when you do manage to get Haruhi and I from Kyoya, do you want us to refer to you as 'Master' again?"

Tamaki blinked in slight confusion, but then it cleared up as it hit him, "Oh…" He looked down, then walked over to the coffee table to put his cup of coffee down before coming back to the bed, "Kaoru…" he whispered, sitting right in front of the blushing boy, "I don't want you as my slave. Nor Haruhi."

Kaoru blinked, utterly confused, "But I… but then… huh?" Tamaki gave a chuckle at Kaoru's adorable flustered look, "I want to free you and her so that you…" he said, tilting Kaoru's chin with his right hand so his amber eyes met Tamaki's violet, "Can be with me. As my lover." Kaoru's eyes widened before Tamaki pulled him into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Aw… cute… hehe well I tried to update three things today and I did it. So proud of myself. :D I think I shall get the fuck out of this hot computer room now…. anyway, I hope you all enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think! Till next time. ~Aly~**


	7. Intentions

Kaoru's face was as red as a beet when Tamaki slowly pulled away. "I… I…" Kaoru stuttered; not completely believing the words he just heard.

Tamaki chuckled good-naturedly, and sat back; ruffling his blonde hair sheepishly, "Too fast?" Kaoru bit his bottom lip hard, "N-no, Tamaki. Not at all… I'm just… surprised at this."

Tamaki blinked, then tilted his head in a way Kaoru could only describe as adorable, "What do you mean? I was sure I made my intentions clear from the beginning," the blonde lord stated.

Kaoru scratched the back of his neck, "Well, I assumed you wanted to help Haruhi & I find my brother out of the kindness of your heart, but if being your lover is what you want out of me, then I'm happy to oblige… Tamaki."

Tamaki chuckled, "Even kind people have ulterior motives sometimes."

Kaoru blinked, then gave a soft smile, "Well, I do suppose that's true." The younger twin looked around the room, "How long did you rent this room out? No offense, Tamaki, but… I would like to get back to my cell soon; to check on Haruhi."

Tamaki nodded understandingly as Kaoru took his first sip of the coffee, "Why, of course; I only rented it out until ten. Then," the blonde lord paused as he made his way over to the coffee table to finish his cup, "I will leave for the airport. I have to go back to France."

Kaoru blinked, crossing his legs, "Go back?" Tamaki nodded in confirmation, "Yes; I told you I have businesses there that need my attention; but do not worry, my sweet Kaoru. I will return to you."

The said boy blushed and looked down at his half-empty cup of coffee, "Okay… Tamaki."

Tamaki then started to button his shirt and search for his dress pants, "Time is about up, Kaoru…"

* * *

Haruhi woke up the next morning well-rested next to a still sleeping Yasuchika.

She gave a rare smile as she sat up to glance at the alarm clock: 9:45 a.m.

The brown-eyed girl stretched, and slowly slipped out to go to the bathroom to freshen up.

She filled the platinum tub with warm water, neglecting the jets, and walked over to the mirror; only to see smeared eye make-up that she had forgotten Umehito had applied before she met Yasuchika.

She frowned, grabbing a clean washcloth and running it under the sink, "Gross. Jeez, I hate make-up," she muttered as she wiped her face clean before walking over and turning the tub off.

A light smile graced her face as she slipped into the welcoming water after stripping off her borrowed baby blue bejeweled dress.

"Hm… feels so good…" she murmured to herself, tilting her head back against the side of the tub.

She then heard an amused chuckle, "It also leaves little to the imagination, Haruhi," Yasuchika said.

Haruhi's eyes snapped open and she quickly turned and crouched on her knees so he couldn't see the most intimate parts of her, and glared, "What the fuck are you doing? I'm taking a fucking bath!"

Yasuchika laughed, looking oddly attractive in his cinnamon brown silk pajamas, and said, "Yeah, well, you should have used bubble bath; you can see everything in clear water, Haruhi; and I have to say I like," he said, flashing her a dirty smirk.

An angry blush covered her face as she bit her lower lip, "Get out, Yasuchika." He adjusted his glasses, "You know, I could actually join you."

Haruhi frowned, "I'd sooner die." Yasuchika rolled his eyes and started unbuttoning his sleeping shirt, "What the fuck ever, girl."

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME THAT?"

* * *

After a kiss good-bye, Umehito escorted Kaoru out of the Business Wing of the mansion, and back towards the slave cells.

"So how was the visit with Master Tamaki?" The blonde hooded man asked. Kaoru chose his words carefully, "Well, I've already told you that he's wonderful…" Kaoru wasn't entirely sure if he should tell Umehito about Tamaki's plan… knowing how loyal the man was to Master Kyoya, it propbably wasn't the best idea.

"Well, he said he would pay me a visit soon," Kaoru decided on saying, "He has to return to France."

Umehito nodded as they arrived at the heavy metal door that lead to the cells, and unlocked it.

Kaoru frowned as the arrived at his cell, "Where's Haruhi?" Umehito unlocked Kaoru's cell before answering, "She's still with Master Yasuchika."

Kaoru blinked as he walked past the older man into his cell, "Still?" He sat down on his cot, that was on a ledge jutting out from the wall, "Why the fuck is she still with him?"

Umehito leaned against the open cell door, and shrugged, "I don't know, darling. Master Kyoya said he rented the room until noon."

Kaoru blinked, "Fuck, for real?" Umehito nodded, "Yes, but this is good! It makes Master Kyoya very happy; he even stopped counting money long enough to visit his father."

The strawberry blonde boy nodded in surprise, "Huh; well, I guess that's good for us." Umehito nodded in agreement, "Quite."

* * *

"Seriously; get the fuck out of the bathtub, Yasuchika," Haruhi snapped as he started to slip into the other side of the tub; naked.

Haruhi was blushing fiercely; who would have known the only time during the Master's stay that they would see each other naked was bathing?

Yasuchika just wore his ever present smirk, "No; I think I'll stay."

Haruhi rolled her eyes in clear annoyance; sure, she wanted to get out; but then, the younger boy would see her clearly… and she didn't want that…

"Fine! Fucking stay, you little pervert." She mumbled as she grabbed the bubble soap to try and create a barrier between her and the young master.

Yasuchika grinned and leaned over, snatching the bottle from her, "I'll take that!"

Haruhi yelped as the sudden movement caused her to slip completely under the water.

Yasuchika laughed as he threw the bottle far away from the tub as she resurfaced; shaking her short brown hair and rubbing her eyes.

"You bastard!" She ground out; finally not caring about whether or not he saw her body; just wanting to get back at him.

Said master's sandy brown eyes widened as the older girl launched herself at him.

"Oh fuck…" He muttered as the collided and sunk under the surface.

* * *

**A/N: Ha… um… I realize it's been… um… a long while… but! I've bee****n busy with work, and resting when not working, and taking care of my new kitten and having family issues and… blah… SORRY! I hope you like this chapter though! Thank you for the last reviews, by the way! Review please! ~Aly~**


	8. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:**

* * *

Alright, around the time after my last update, the space bar on our keyboard fucked up and we just now purchased a new one… so I will update both Angel Eyes, Devil Smile & The Beginning of the End this weekend. Sorry for the long wait and I hope you are still waiting… I'll do my best to make both super awesome for all of you amazing reviewers, followers, &… favoriters? Is that a word? XD Anyway, I'm back.; and I'll be seeing you soon. ~Aly~


	9. Love

After several attempts to end Yasuchika's life, and many gallons of water on the marble floor from the tub, it was about noon; Yasuchika's checkout time.

* * *

Haruhi grumbled angrily to herself as she dried her body after shoving Yasuchika back into the bedroom and locking the door, "Stupid infuriating boy, I swear I'm gonna…" "Oh, Haruhi-chan? Are you alright dear?"

Haruhi stopped her ramblings as she heard Umehito's voice through the door, "Y-yes, I'm fine, Umehito; is Y- I mean, Master Yasuchika still here?"

She head an amused chuckle as the eccentric man answered, "Oh, no he's gone; but he left with a smile on his face and promised he'd be back to visit. You must have done well for a rather cold girl."

The big brown-eyed girl rolled her eyes and answered, sarcastically, "Why, thank you, Umehito; I do wonder how I managed."

* * *

After she was dressed in clean, simple tan trousers and a matching shirt, she was escorted back to the cells.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru exclaimed as the entered; a smile spreading across his face as he stood up in his cell.

Said girl smiled lightly as she went into he cell before Umehito shut the door, "Hi, Kaoru; I'm fine." The younger of the twins walked over to the bars of his cell and answered, "Yes, but what the fuck happened? Umehito told me your patron requested his room till noon!"

Umehito hummed happily as Haruhi answered, taking the plate of warm pancakes from him, "Well… Master Yasuchika seemed rather… interested in me. He seemed rather amused with my bad attitude."She rolled her eyes as she sat down on her cot and began to eat.

As Umehito picked up another plate and passed it through the bars to Kaoru, the heavy metal door seperating the cells from the rest of the mansion, opened suddenly.

The cloaked man gasped and bowed immediately, "Master Kyoya! How wonderful for you to grace us with your presence!"

'Kyoya does look rather pleasant; as pleasant as a stone wall can look,' Kaoru thought as he too stood up and bowed along with Haruhi.

"Yes well," the dark-haired master began, choosing to stand beside Umehito, "I have never been so pleased with a slave before; nevertheless two of them; and on the same evening."

Kaoru plastered on his best fake smile, as charming as can be, "Why, thank you so much for your praise, Master Kyoya; it's an honor to serve you." Haruhi then gave her own smile; not trying nearly as hard as her best friend, "Yes, Master Kyoya; this is a real honor."

Kyoya smirked, looking at Haruhi; he knew she couldn't stand him and that she barely tried to hide it. He had to say he loved her spunk.

"I am a very busy man, so I will get down to business," he stated, addressing them. "Because you both did so well, and in fact, have your patrons promising to return, I will grant you a special treat: you two may, under the supervision of Umehito, roam the enclosed courtyard behind the mansion." Three pairs of eyes widened; a 'special treat' indeed.

* * *

The courtyard was truly beautiful; there were bushes of different flowers everywhere; trees as well. Little ponds, beautiful white benches, the greenest grass most people had ever seen. It certainly didn't reflect the nature of the mansion itself; most likely the point.

"Now, darlings, I'm just going to sit here on this bench near the back entrance so you can have some time to yourselves; I doubt you'd be able to get out of here anyway." Umehito chuckled good-naturedly; he was indeed correct.

The whole courtyard was enclosed by a huge glass dome that only opened at the top to allow fresh air; also so it wouldn't get too hot.

The pair nodded wordlessly, and then Kaoru grasped Haruhi's left hand and led her away towards one of the small ponds that had a bench beside it.

Once they made it there and had a seat, everything remained silent and peaceful until Kaoru said what he had to say. "Tamaki wants to get us out of here, and help us find Hikaru; he wants to make me his lover."

Haruhi nodded silently, "Yasuchika wants our help taking over Kyoya's sex slave company so he can prove to his father that he is good enough to inherit their own company." Kaoru then turned and blinked at Haruhi, "We have some crazy ass patrons, huh?"

Haruhi couldn't help but laugh at that statement, "Yeah, we do; but I don't disagree with either of them. If we could help them accomplish what they want, we could easily get the hell out of here, and start looking for Hikaru."

Kaoru nodded slowly in agreement as he watched a frog hop into the pond, "I wouldn't mind being Tamaki's lover though; he's so wonderful. Caring, charming, funny, smart, successful, handsome; in fact… I think I fell in love with him the moment I saw him…"

Haruhi clicked her tongue, swinging her bare feet back and forth, "I can tell; your whole attitude and aura has changed a bit… you're more relaxed; even when Kyoya walked into the dungeon."

Kaoru smiled softly, "What about Master Yasuchika? What's he like?" Haruhi snorted, "That kid? He's an arrogant little shit…" Kaoru laughed loudly before Haruhi continued, "… but I rather like him… he's so easy to converse with, and even though he's got a bit of an attitude, he can interact with me easily enough. He's… fun."

Kaoru had stopped laughing in time to hear the rest of he description and grinned, "Wow, he does sound interesting. Maybe I'll get to meet him soon." Haruhi tossed her bangs out of her face, "He told Umehito that he'd return; which makes sense if he wants to overthrow Kyoya."

"Indeed," Kaoru murmured.

* * *

Eventually, the pair exhausted their talk about their odd patrons, and decided to walk around the enclosure.

"I have to say," Kaoru said, hanging onto Haruhi's right hand as they navigated the man-made path, "This is a beautiful place; it's too bad it has this fucking glass dome." Haruhi rolled her eyes, yanking on Kaoru's hand to remind him to slow down his pace for her, "Well, what would be the point of letting us slaves roam around if we could escape?"

Kaoru grinned slightly, kicking a small stone out of his way, "Well, there wouldn't be; but wouldn't it be fucking awesome?" She smiled softly, "Illogical, but yes."

It was peacefully silent for a while before Haruhi said, "You know, you should have asked Tamaki to locate Hikaru himself; I'm sure that wouldn't be too hard to do with his connections and fortune."

Kaoru blinked, completely taken by surprise by how fucking _true_ that was, "Uh… well… _surely_ that has already crossed his mind, and he'll let me know next time he visits." Haruhi clicked her tongue, "You know, I should have asked Yasuchika if he'd heard anything about Hikaru…"

Kaoru sighed, "And you call me slow." That ended in Kaoru receiving a hard smack in the back of his head; hard enough to cause him to trip over his own feet, and fall face first into a pond beside the pathway as Haruhi walked on slowly; ignoring his cries for help.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah… I don't know; it's more of a filler. And it's been like 3 ½ months for this and… yeah… I don't know what to say. Sorry and please review! ~Aly~**


	10. New Recruits: Japanese Mafia

After their peaceful stroll through the indoor garden, Umehito escorted Haruhi and Kaoru back to their cells.

"Well," the blonde-hooded man began, "I have a sex slave auction to attend in Master Kyoya's place, so I will see you darlings around supper time."

Kaoru raised a thin, light orange eyebrow as his cell door was closed and locked, "A sex slave auction?" Haruhi looked bemused as well, but didn't say anything as Umehito prepared to leave.

"Yes, Master Kyoya has sold a few of his... how he says, 'less desirable' workers, so he heard this auction coming up was supposed to be a good one; he gave me quite a bit of cash for this one."

Kaoru nodded slowly, "Oh... so we'll be having guests?" Umehito chuckled good-naturedly as he opened the heavy metal door and prepared to shut it, "Room mates, to put it more accurately."

There was silence for a minute after the door was shut, before Haruhi spoke up. "Do you think Hikaru could be at this auction?" Kaoru frowned slightly, having seat on his cot, "No, I don't think so... being who we are and everything, whoever bought him at that Regional Sex Trade Convention most likely still has him. We're both worth a lot, after all; especially my brother."

Haruhi thought about this for a moment, realizing he was probably right, "Well, that's true; but perhaps, Hikaru could have been disobedient. That sounds like something he would do in a situation."

Kaoru shrugged dismissively, "I guess we'll see when Umehito returns, hm?" As much as Kaoru missed his brother, he didn't really want to talk about him all the time; it just brought the strawberry blonde down.

After a few minutes of silence, Haruhi yawned and stretched, "Well, I'm going to take a nap." She then snuggled under the thin blanket on top of her cot without another word.

Kaoru scratched the back of his head; feeling kind of worn-out as well, and so he also decided to take a nap; hoping the time would fly by to when they would meet their new coworkers.

* * *

"I fucking swear, if you thugs don't get your hands off me, I'mma set it off in here!" Kaoru's eyebrows furrowed in his sleep when he heard the random outburst from a voice he didn't recognize. He groaned and rolled over towards his wall when another unfamiliar voice spoke up.

"Just chill; you're going to make it worse..." The strawberry blonde then frowned; wait? TWO new voices? And a mention of thugs? His eyes shot open as he realized these two new voices must belong to the new sex slaves Umehito must have purchased.

He quickly sat up; looking across the isle to see Haruhi was also awake; the sheet pooled at her waist as she looked at the intruders questioningly.

Kaoru then glanced in the direction she was, and realized he was correct: there were 5 of Kyoya's henchmen. Two escorting a seemingly calm dispositioned young teen with short, razored brown hair, a striped long-sleeved shirt, tight jeans and leather gloves; not to mention some weird goggles. The other the henchmen were having trouble holding onto a feisty blonde clad in leather.

"Fuck you! I can't believe I listened to YOUR stupid plan to catch Kira, and we end up attacked and surround by Japanese sex slave traders and sold at an auction! Fuck you!"

While the blonde was thoroughly freaking out, his brown-haired friend simply shrugged his shoulders and said nothing.

Finally making his appearance, Umehito flew through the opened metal door and past the henchmen, chuckling nervously, "Sorry for the wait, gentlemen; Master Kyoya had words to discuss with me." Then, without further ado, he opened Kaoru's cell, and the blonde was tossed in there; while the brown-haired male was tossed in Haruhi's cell; said girl's eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

After the henchmen had left, and the cells were securely locked again, Umehito gave a creepy grin and said, "Well, I'm back from my ventures, darlings! I see you two were in the middle of a nap!"

Kaoru glanced over at the cursing blonde in the corner of his cell, an elegant eyebrow raised before he responded, "Um... I see it was a productive visit for Kyoya."

Umehito chuckled in glee, "Yes, yes! It was a great auction! I wanted to purchase more for Master Kyoya, but he set the limit at two; two good ones." He had a seat in the chair he kept for him beside Kaoru's cell, "I believe these young men are very good picks."

Haruhi glanced wearily at the brown-haired male sitting on the other cot in the cell, smoking a cigarette. "Well... they're certainly intriguing, all right."

Umehito clasped his thin, pale hands together, "Yes they are! Beauties, actually." He paused before casting a glance in Kaoru's direction, "The blonde is Miheal Keehl."

Haruhi and Kaoru both turned their attention to said blonde, who had pulled a chocolate bar out of no where and started munching on it, "It's Mello."

Kaoru blinked, "I'm Kaoru. And this is Haruhi," he said, pointing in said doe-eyed girl's direction. All Mello did was nodd.

After a small pause, Umehito introduced the other, "And this young man is Mail Jeevas." The young man known as Mail also corrected Umehito, "Matt," as he pulled a video game hand held.

Umehito then stood and said, "Well, my darlings, I must fetch your supper!" I'll be baaaacccckkk~" And with that, he made his exit.

Another awkward silence before Mello mumbled, "That fucker is weird." Kaoru laughed lightly in disregard, "Yeah, he's a bit eccentric, but he's not a bad guy actually... considering where we are."

Mello simply studied him, before replying, "You're one of those Hitachiin twins, aren't ya?" Kaoru blinked, answering, "Yes..."

Mello nodded, finishing off his chocolate, "I'm in the Japanese mafia; so it's not entirely weird that I know more about you than you think I would." Kaoru looked taken aback, but said nothing in response; instead choosing to look at Haruhi.

Haruhi shrugged, and asked, "So, are you in the Japanese mafia as well, Matt?" Matt took his sweet time replying, caught up in his game, "Not exactly. More of a ally of Mello, is all."

Mello smirked, rolling his neck to get the kinks out, "Might as well not deny that you're my best friend now, Matt." Matt simply rolled his eyes and murmured something that was not audible do to the cigarette that hung loosely from his lips.

Haruhi then cleared her throat, pulling back her sheet so she could sit cross-legged on her cot, "You know Kyoya, the master of this hell, won't allow you to smoke once you've been properly initiated?"

There was silence as Matt's fingers paused in their assault on the hand held's buttons, and then Mello laughed out loud, "Oh fuck."

* * *

**A/N: Yesssss I know it's been FOREVER! Besides working all the time and whatnot, I just have not been motivated to write. At all. Therefore, this is not very long but I hope the DN characters threw you all through a loop. ^^ Reviews would be welcome! I hope this was enjoyable! ~Aly~**


	11. Mello, Matt and Work

Later that evening, Kaoru and Haruhi were getting ready for the night in their respective cells; while Mello and Matt were drug off for initiation.

"Darlings," Umehito chimed as he strode into the room, "I've brought your outfits for you to change into!" Kaoru stopped fidgeting with his hair in his small wall mirror above his sink, and glanced at Umehito.

He walked over to the door of his cell, and accepted the blue outfit, murmuring a small 'thanks', before stripping and changing into it.

Haruhi took hers and threw it on her bed before she started removing her shirt, "So how are Mello and Matt doing, Umehito?" There was a pause as said man messed with his hood, "Well, Haruhi-chan... it seems Mail-san is addicted to smoking. Very much so."

Kaoru snorted, fixing the collar of his blue silk dress shirt, "How's he taking it?" He ran his left hand through his hair; fixing his bangs leisurely.

Umehito chuckled nervously, "Uh... well..." "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY CIGARETTES! I BOUGHT THOSE CIGARETTES!"

Haruhi's right eye twitched as she heard Matt's voice, "Well, I'm glad it's going well," and then she slipped on her rose pink ballet shoes that matched her dress.

Umehito sighed as the heavy metal door was slammed open, and Matt was quickly thrown in before the door was slammed back and audibly locked.

Kaoru observed that Matt was now clad in an outfit similar to their usual one: brown long-sleeved shirt, brown pants and brown shoes.

Matt got back up, and started banging on the door, "IF YOU THINK MELLO'S SCARY, JUST WAIT TILL I GET A HOLD OF YOU! DAMN YOU, KYOYA!"

All was silent for a few minutes, as Matt slid down to the floor next to the door. When he looked up, he said, "Just you wait... I'll kill all of you without my cigarettes."

Umehito gave a creepy smile, "Oh don't worry, Mail-san; Master Kyoya will put you through state-of-the-art therapy starting tomorrow. After all," the hooded man chuckled and gave a wink, "Smoking is a huge turn-off to our patrons."

Matt blinked, thoroughly creeped out by this man, and asked, "What about my hand held and Mello's chocolate? Do we get to keep those?"

Umehito glanced over at him, not answering as he walked over and unlocked Kaoru's cell and then Haruhi's, "Well, I can't say what Master Kyoya will do with those; how is Mihael-san holding up, by the way?"

Matt stood lazily before walking into Haruhi's cell after she exited, "He managed to wrestle one of the thugs to the ground and steal his gun after he tried to take his leather clothes off. So I guess you could say rather well."

Haruhi stood next to Kaoru and they both looked at Matt questioningly, wanting him to elaborate.

After Matt situated himself on his cot, he yawned and said, "Leather is to Mello, what cigarettes are to me; it's not wise to take it from him."

Kaoru shrugged, "Well, obviously, you can't wear street clothes. No matter how delicious that leather looked on him," Kaoru murmured the end to himself; Matt still catching it and smirking in response.

Umehito then clapped his hands together, "Alright, my darlings! Time to meet your patrons for the evening!" As he made his way to the metal door, and unlocked it, "Miheal-san should be back soon."

Matt nodded dismissively, then rolled over to go to sleep as the others exited to start work.

* * *

Kaoru made it to the rented out room in the work part of the Ootori Mansion before his patron; the room being in the first hallway of red lights.

He took his time, glancing around the room; this patron didn't have any particular wealth, so his name wasn't on the door on a gold plate. 'Though,' he mused, 'This patron does have taste...'

The room was decorated in blood red: from the curtains to the bedspread to the furniture and carpet. It was truly beautiful.

Kaoru slipped his black dress shoes off at the door, then proceeded to unbutton the first few buttons of his silk shirt before walking over tot he small, stylish round glass table, where a bottle of Screaming Eagle white wine was sitting. He smiled; taste indeed.

* * *

He poured himself and whoever his partner would be, a glass of the expensive wine, and sat down to relax; figuring he might as well get a head start and downed his first glass.

The subtle toasty oak and smooth, rich fruit flavor of the wine calmed his nerves, when his patron finally made it to his room.

His eyes widened slightly, before they lidded and he gave a sultry smirk, "Ah, how nice to see you again; Itachi Uchiha."

* * *

Haruhi was resting on the king-sized, plush bed in her patron's room, nervously messing with her hair. "Please," she murmured softly, "Don't let whoever they are... be completely sadistic. I just might cut their balls off."

She was brought out of her musings when the door opened, and grinned, "Yasuchika!" He raised an elegant sandy brown eyebrow, "You didn't know it was me, girl? My name is on the door, you know."

She shrugged, "Well, since Umehito had to fetch a new room mate of mine and Kaoru's, someone else escorted us. They didn't read the name on the door, and I didn't bother looking up; too much on my mind."

The short blonde closed the door behind him, smirking slightly as he removed his shoes, "Perhaps... it was me on your mind?" Haruhi rolled her eyes, "You wish."

He shrugged and walked over to their table, pouring them each a glass of Chateau Mouton Rothschild wine. "Then," he murmured, gesturing her to join him at the table, "What could be troubling that oh so brilliant mind of yours, girl?"

Haruhi ignored his quips as she took a seat at the tiny mahogany table, "Our new room mates; Mello and Matt."

Yasuchika raised an eyebrow, asking to elaborate without speaking. Haruhi pursed her lips, thinking, "Miheal Keehl and Mail Jeevas."

The short-statured male's lips fell into a slow smirk, "Miheal Keehl, hm? A mafia buff?" He chuckled, "Now, he could be of some real use to us here, Haruhi." She raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

Yasuchika swirled the dark-colored wine around in his glass, "Well, the mafia make sure that their nose is in everyone's business; when it comes to big bosses like Kyoya, Tamaki, and my brother. I know Miheal; he's no one's bitch. He'll want to get the fuck out of here, so he'll definitely help." He paused to take a sip, "His lap dog Mail will too."

Haruhi blinked, raising an eyebrow, "You're a little too resourceful for your own good, you know that?"

Yasuchika chuckled, "I am Yasuchika Haninozuka."

* * *

"We've got to get the fuck out of here, Matt," Mello grumbled from across the hall in his own cell; messing with his long blonde locks in the mirror.

Matt rolled over onto his stomach, rolling his eyes when he saw Mello fussing, "Oh yeah? And how do you propose we do that, Mello?"

Mello took a moment to reply, running a slender hand through his hair before shaking it, "Those two; Kaoru and Haruhi." He turned and gave an icy stare, "Those Hitachiin twins were kidnapped; remember we looked into it?"

Matt didn't need Mello to remind him; he remembered investigating. "Yeah and? Who cares?"

Mello had a seat on his own cot, crossing his right leg over his left, "They're worth a fortune, jackass. With their parents dead, they're going to inherit everything " He smirked, "It might do us well to help Kaoru get out; and I can already tell we'll have to bring that girl too."

Matt nodded, then gave a sudden shudder. "... fuck..." Mello raised an eyebrow, "Hm?" Matt growled, "I need a fucking cigarette, Mello. I told that guy, I'mma fucking kill everyone in here," he scoffed, "You're plan might not work if I murder that girl."

Mello chuckled, "You're such a big fucking baby."

Matt flipped him off, "Go to hell."

Mello smirked, "Already there, honey."

* * *

**A/N: Well, this chapter was up sooner than the last one... oh and THANK YOU for all the reviews on the last chapter! Oh and THANK YOU for the favorite story/author and follow story/author. I'm glad you all enjoy this story enough to do that! This story has the most reviews I've ever had for a story; 50 mark. ^^ Anyway, I'll try to have the next chapter up relatively soon as well... review please! I appreciate it. :) ~Aly~**


End file.
